Total Drama: Return of Pahkitew
by invinciblewriter100
Summary: Chris is back on TD with a new season, with all new competitors! SYOC closed :( Sorry... I hope you enjoy the story!
1. App

Hi! I'm back with a new SYOC story! Here's the app. Send apps in reviews, I have so many PMs that I may miss your app. I hope you send in OCs!

 **Name:**

 **Nicknames:**

 **Stereotype:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Personality:**

 **Short Bio:**

 ** _Appearance_**

 **Eyes:**

 **Hair style/color/length:**

 **Everyday Outfit:**

 **Sleepwear:**

 **Swimwear:**

 **Skin Tone:**

 **Facial Features (makeup, freckles, etc.):**

 _ **Other Info**_

 **Strategy to win:**

 **Relationship?:**

 **If yes, with who?:**

 **Anything I forgot:**

 **Audition Tape:**

I'll have a few of my own OCs added in there, so I hope you can send in your own. Bye! I'll PM you to make sure you know your OC is in. I hope to see them!


	2. Official Cast

Here's the official cast list!

Guys

Joshua (Tragic Comedian)

Jake (The Manipulative Street Artist)

Christopher (The Adventurous Twin)

Jason (The Overprotective Brother)

Simon (The Lovable Comedian)

Baden (The Strategic Evil)

Ricardio (The Athletic Loner)

Conan (The Junior Detective)

Girls

Alice (The Silent Musician)

Emma (The Tomboy)

Emily (The Sarcastic Bookworm)

Brooklyn (The Shy Nice Girl)

Denise (The Loner Goth)

Francesca (The Ladylike Manipulator)

Sam (The Fairy Tale Princess)

Carson (Spoiled Princess)


	3. Episode 1: Eat to Unlock

Chris stood on the dock of Pahkitew island, waiting as a boat pulled up to the shore. "Hello, Total Drama fans! Welcome to Total Drama: Return to Pahkitew! We've got 16 new competitors fighting for the million! Let's see them now!"

First, a girl with bright red hair wearing a black and pink turtleneck dress appeared. "McLean, you'd better not play any jokes on me. I will rip you to shreds!" she said while filing her nails and smoothing her dress.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Meet Francesca," he greeted. Under his breath he muttered, "A real pain in the ass."

Francesca walked to the dock, boards of wood falling. "I will not have this!" she complained. "You will pay."

Chris looked towards where two guys were standing. One had a gray T-shrt and blue vest and an outfit covered in rainbow swirls, and the other wore a green hoodie that brought out his green eyes. They both had short dark brown hair, but one had green eyes and the other had dark brown eyes that matched his hair. "Jake and Christopher, the twins." Jake sent Chris a death glare.

"Settle down, Jake." Christopher took his brother to the dock with Francesca. Jake glared angrily at her, and his expression softened and he walked over to her. "Hello. What's your name?" he asked with fake kindness in his voice. Francesca sent him a sly look with her eyes. "Francesca, good to meet you," she responded.

"You too. I've never seen someone as feminine and ladylike as you."

"Why thank you Jacob." Jake said, "You can call me Jake."

A girl joined them next, with a bright pink hoodie bearing a black infinity symbol on it. Her hair was bright blonde, and changed to orangeish-blonde at the very bottom. Her jeans looked new, and were dark blue. "Meet Brooklyn, everyone." Chris sent Brooklyn down towards the others. Francesca and Jake were still chatting, so she turned to Christopher. "Hi," she greeted.

"Hey. I'm Christopher."

"Can I call you Chris?" Christopher laughed. He said, "No, that's his name." He gestured to the host. His green eyes seemed alive as he said this. "Just Christopher."

The next camper had blue dyed hair, wearing a green T-shirt with a funny emoji face on it. His eyes were brown and bordered black. He smiled and Brooklyn birghened. "Meet Simon, the lovable comedian."

Simon grinned and pushed his hair back, attempting to get it out of his eyes. It fell right back, and Simon pretended to fall to the ground dramatically. "Oh... my hair killed me... Hair, how could you?"

Christopher and Brooklyn smiled and laughed. "I'm Brooklyn. This is Christopher."

"Cool to meet you two." He and Brooklyn stared at each other, and looked away blushing. The next competitor was a guy with mahogany hair cut straight across his forehead. His eyes were dark and narrowed. He wore a black and blood red sports jersey.

"Baden, good to see you!" Baden, the guy, sent him a nasty glare that could kill in seconds (if looks could kill) and turned away from him. "Screw you, McLame." He flashed him the middle finger. "Burn in hell." Francesca and Jake looked on approvingly. They gave him high fives and fistbumps.

"Cool dude." Jake looked away long enough to pull out a spray can of paint. He started spraying a tree bright blue.

"Nice color, but make it a little darker." A girl with pale skin and black hair cut short (the tips royal blue), wearing black makeup that popped against her pale skin, stepped towards Jake. "Couldn't have chosen better myself."

"Glad someone has taste." He winked at her, and the girl cracked a smile. Chris groaned and said, "Ugh, this is Denise." Denise pulled out an iPod. She walked over to Brooklyn and waved.

"Hey, Denise! You actually arrived." Brooklyn grinned.

"Yeah, of course."

Another girl, who had pale skin and brown hair in a ponytail, wearing pants, stepped off the boat she'd arrived on carrying a whiteboard and a whiteboard marker. She wrote, "Hello. I'm Alice."

Christopher stared at her for a few seconds, and shook his head. He smiled and waved her over. "Hi! I'm Christopher. Don't call me Chris."

Alice smiled back. "Nice to meet you," she wrote back. Chris pushed her away from Christopher.

"Enough! Let's finish the introductions!" He cleared the way for a girly looking person, who nobody could tell if it was a boy or girl. Jake whispered to Francesca, saying, "Is that a boy or girl?"

She held a hand up in a ladylike gesture. "One does not just ask that! Where are your manners?"

Jake acted shocked. "You are such a..."

Francesca only held her hand up again. "Say it, and I will kick your ass."

 **Confessionals**

 **Jake: Man, that girl is fancy. Also, way too feminine. I may take her to the end with me, just for fun.**

 **Alice: *is writing***

 **Christopher: Woah... Alice is cool. I mean, she's silent, which is nice...**

 **Brooklyn: Woohoo! I'm actually here! I cannot believe this. Seriously, how would you react?**

 **Simon: *laughs* I think my intro and first impression went well.**

 **Baden: Bring it on, Chris. I will be the winner of this season.**

 **Francesca: This outhouse is such a disaster! Ugh, how do you even stand it in here for a second? I really hate Chris.**

 **End Confessional**

"Meet Sam! The girl trapped in a boy's body." Sam only ignored him and walked over to where Alice and Brooklyn were chatting. "Hi! I'm Sam."

Alice wrote, "How are you in a boy body?"

Sam only said, "I was born like this."

A boy with almond brown eyes stepped off his boat next. He looked like an athlete. "Meet Ricardio, the Athletic Loner!"

Denise glared at him, blasting her music. "Making a mess of the 'loner' stereotype I see?" she asked. "Why am I not surprised."

A guy with ice blue eyes walked to them next. He looked like a comedian, but seemed to hide something behind his eyes. "Joshua!"

"Call me Josh." He walked down the dock, making jokes. Simon walked to him. "You make jokes too?"

Josh nodded. "You?" Simon nodded.

The next person, a girl, had an afro that was dark brown and reddish at the tips. She walked around, observing everyone. She seemed very polite. "My name's Carson," she greeted.

Francesca seemed to perk up. Jake saw her face, and asked, "Anything wrong with you?"

She shook her head. "You do not simply ask that of a lady! And no, she just seems easy to eliminate."

"I agree. We should form an alliance. Agreed?" He held out his hand for a high five. Francesca insisted on a handshake. Jake rolled his eyes. "You are such a lady..." Francesca beamed.

"Thank you," she said. They both turned to see a boy and girl. The girl looked like a bookworm. "Meet Emily, the sarcastic bookworm, and Jason, her protective brother."

Jason stood in front of Emily. "These challenges better be safe."

Chris fake nodded. "Of course!" He ended up earning glares from most of the players. "Not..." he muttered under his breath.

"One camper left! Meet Conan." Conan looked like a detective type of guy, and was silent as he walked to everyone. When nobody was watching, a girl stepped off a boat. "Hello. My intro?" she asked, annoyed.

Jake didn't look sorry at all, and he turned and laughed at her face. "You look so peeved," he said through his laughter. Francesca glared and slapped him with a glove she pulled out of nowhere.

"Manners?" she questioned him.

 **Confessional**

 **Jason: I'm only here for Emily. She better not hook up with someone. Emily is my sister!**

 **Francesca: Jake needs a lot of work if he's going to be in any alliance of mine. Why do I always have to do this? Why me?**

 **Emma: They forgot my intro! Ugh! Whatever, I'm here to win.**

 **End Confessional**

"Emma! We missed you." Emma rolled her eyes. "Now we have everyone! Welcome to Total Drama, everyone. Where you'll suffer from pain, make enemies, and go home penniless. It'll be the time of your life."

Christopher asked, "Seriously? That is wrong." He crossed his arms and looked away.

Brooklyn looked a bit scared. She shivered underneath her pink hoodie. Simon gave her a quick funny face, making her smile and get closer to him.

"First things first- we need teams."

Denise asked, "What method of torture will you use against us?"

"None! You'll all be separated by me." When everyone watched him, seeing that he was possibly faking it, Chris added, "Not joking. When I call your name, come and go to the right. Simon, Brooklyn, Jake, Emily, Alice, Christopher, Sam, and Joshua."

Jake smirked. He grinned and thought, _"If Francesca and I are on different teams... I can have a cross-team alliance."_ Francesca looked upset and annoyed, but thought the same thing. Brooklyn and Simon seemed happy to be on the same team, while Christopher brightened at the mention of Alice's name.

"Jason, Baden, Ricardio, Conan, Emma, Denise, Carson, Francesca. You are the other team."

"What are our team names?"

"Well, you decide! You have one minute."

Brooklyn immediately said, "Team Unique? We're all different, so..." She trailed off, waiting for her team's response.

"No." Jake didn't look too happy at it. Alice smiled and flashed her a thumbs-up.

"Hey! We have two comedians on our team. Let's be team Funny!" Jake looked like he were about to blow.

"No. Again. You people are terrible at naming!"

 _With the other team..._

"Team Evil," Baden said right off the bat. Francesca nodded and grinned.

Emma already didn't like him. "No."

Denise sighed. "Team Nobody Gives a Crap."

"Ten seconds!" Chris's voice rang out to the players. "Nine, eight, seven, six..."

"Any other ideas?"

"..." Nobody spoke.

"Five... four... three... two... one!"

Denise ended up with her name. Chris declared, "Team Nobody Gives a Crap!"

Her team face palmed. Baden looked pissed at Denise.

"Other team? Ideas?"

 **Confessional**

 **Denise: I really don't care if I'm eliminated or not. There's no point of me being here.**

 **Baden: I. Will. Kill. Denise.**

 **Francesca: Could the name be any more messed up?**

 **End Confessional**

"Uh... no?"

"Team No it is!" Simon seemed amused. Christopher found humor in it as well. Jake was mentally killing his teammates.

"What? We never got to-" Brooklyn began, but Chris shushed her.

"Nobody cares," he said annoyed. "We have our names."

Denise gave Brooklyn a wave and a sympathetic smile. She listened as Chris described the rules of the challenge. "I hope you're hungry! Because I have a treat for you! Your teams have cabins right over there." He gestured to an area to the right of them.

"You, however, will have to unlock them. I have plates upon plates of food here, and both keys are in some of those dishes. The table in white is for Team No, the other one is for Team Nobody Gives a Crap." He held up an airhorn and said, "Go!" before blowing it out.

The campers ran out to the tables. "Okay, we need to divide the table into sections." Christopher said, Jake nodding in agreement. "We'll each eat whatever's in our section."

Brooklyn asked, "What if we can't finish?"

"Then... well, I don't know actually." Christopher looked lost.

"Bro, I love you, but you can be really stupid sometimes." Christopher punched Jake's arm, and the boys laughed. "I can eat like crazy, remember? I'll finish what's left."

The team nodded, and went to eating.

 _With the other team..._

"I got this!" Baden said as he ate right away. Denise rolled her eyes, picking up something small to start with. Francesca grinned. 'Well Denise, I admire the way you're eating."

"Uh... thanks, I guess?"

"You are very welcome." She herself picked up a small piece of food, and ate it with tiny bites. Most of the others were pretty fast. Jason wasn't much help, he mostly kept his eyes on Emily at the other table.

"Work!" Baden seemed to be the self-proclaimed leader of the team, and he was demanding everyone eat faster. "Especially you, Jason! Stop obsessing over Emily!"

Carson just looked away from the escalating fight and focused on her food. She was just about done, and lay back, tired and almost sick. Denise gave up entirely, and sat down on the floor listening to music.

Meanwhile, Team No was working well. They were already about half done. To make things go by faster, Simon and Josh were both telling jokes and making everyone laugh.

":)" Alice wrote on her whiteboard, while eating. Emily looked away from where her brother kept looking at her and watching her. She just ignored it. Christopher and Jake ate at almost exactly the same pace. Brooklyn looked like she were about to get sick, and lay back tired. Sam was mostly eating, but also watching her teammates.

 **Confessional**

 **Sam: I want to win so I can get surgery to make myself a girl, but seeing my team get sick and tired? I didn't want to see that, I'm nice and want to help them!**

 **Brooklyn: Well, I may as well not eat for the next month or two.**

 **Simon: Too easy! Plus I love eating.**

 **End Confessional**

Ricardio, Conan and Emma were all working on one area where nobody had eaten much. Carson and Denise only watched them and Denise almost laughed at their focus. She turned the volume on her iPod higher, and the noises from her team faded.

"Got it!" A voice suddenly called. "Here!"

Both teams turned to see Brooklyn hold up a key. Jake watched her and said, "But you hardly ate!"

"It fell out of that," Brooklyn explained and pointed towards a plate on the table. "I just caught it."

Jake met Francesca's eyes and pointed to Denise, then mouthed, _Gone._ Francesca nodded. Chris announced, "There will be no elimination tonight."

"What?!" said the campers.

"Yep! Team No gets an advantage in the next challenge, and here: Chef, show Team NGC their key."

Chef came out of the kitchen and suddenly cut open a dish. The key, which slid off the plate, fell into Francesca's hand. She immediately wiped it off. "Thank you ever so much, Chef."

Chef only nodded and walked back into the kitchen. Chris directed them to their cabins and said, "You can unlock the doors now." Francesca and Jake both inserted their keys into the door, making them both unlock.

Inside, with Team No, they all chose bunk beds. "Alice!" Brooklyn called. "Wanna bunk with me?"

Alice wrote back, "Sure, Brooklyn," and Brooklyn said, "Call me Brooke."

That left Emily and Sam to share the other bunk. Emily climbed on the bottom and Sam got the top. In the guys cabin, Christopher and Jake bunked together and the other bed was shared by Simon and Josh.

With the other team, Francesca decided to share a bunk with Denise, since all Denise did was listen to music and not talk to anyone. The other bed went to Emma and Carson. For the guys, Baden bunked with Ricardio. "You were the only one I think I can tolerate," he explained when prompted why. Conan shrugged and climbed below Jason.

"Two teams! One million dollars! Who will go home first on Total Drama: Return to Pahkitew!"

 **Eliminated: Nobody**

 **Team No: Simon, Brooklyn (Brooke), Jake, Emily, Alice, Christopher, Sam, Joshua**

 **Team Nobody Gives a Crap: Jason, Baden, Ricardio, Conan, Emma, Denise, Carson, Francesca**


	4. Episode 2: Golden Rock Hunt

"Last time on Total Drama: Return to Pahkitew- we met and were introduced to the sixteen players fighting for the million dollars this year. Jake and Francesca made the first alliance of the season. (shows them making the alliance) Simon and Brooklyn, I mean Brooke- hit it off right away, and Denise earned the hate of most of her team. What will happen this time on Total Drama: Return to Pahkitew?"

The teams sat outside their cabins and spent most of the time talking to each other. "What do you think this challenge will be?" Christopher asked Alice, who held up the whiteboard saying, 'I don't know.' He shrugged and looked away from her, smiling slightly. Jake watched them, planning on how to get them eliminated, and was trying to wordlessly communicate with Francesca across the cabins. Simon and Josh were taking turns making Brooke laugh, but her eyes were mainly on Simon.

Sam was casually chatting with Emily, and they surprisingly both liked reading. Sam mentioned that she liked reading Disney Princess stories, and Emily said she'd read anything she found interesting. Jason was keeping his eyes on his sister from across the cabins, suspiciously eyeing Sam.

Baden was earning the trust of Denise, who currently was listening to her iPod and sitting on the cabin steps. He was saying things like "It wasn't your fault we lost last time," and "You're pretty cool for a Goth girl."

Denise just shrugged and went along with it, turning up the volume and getting purposely distracted.

Conan and Carson were chatting off to the side, which was a good thing since Conan was slightly an introvert. Francesca was occasionally seeing Jake watch her, and paid him no attention as she managed to get over the fact that most of the people on her team were idiots she couldn't stand.

Ricardio was playing some kind of sport outside, not far from the cabin steps where Denise stood. When the ball he was pushing around got near her, Denise kicked it back and said, "Watch where you kick that thing." Ricardio nodded and went back to playing ball.

"Good morning, campers!" Chris walked by them, stopping right in the middle. He paced back and forth. "Ready for your challenge?" Most of the campers sitting around him only sighed or groaned, mumbling things he couldn't hear."Good! Because you'll have to be! Follow me!" Everyone got up and followed him, and first chance she got, Francesca walked up to Jake.

"Um, why were you staring at me? I saw you, Jacob." Jake rolled his eyes and replied with, "It's called attempting to plan. Heard of it?"

"Yes, but don't do it like that." She walked away, following her teammates.

Brooke looked nervously at Simon. "What do you think he'll make us do?" she asked him.

"Don't know. It can't be too bad though." He cracked a smile, making her smile back.

 **Confessional**

 **Brooklyn: That was so sweet, for Simon to try and help me. I still am a little nervous.**

 **Simon: She is so cool! Plus she's really nice and pretty, which is harder to find than you think.**

 **Jason: My sister talking to Sam? Is Sam trying to do something to Emily?**

 **End Confessional**

Jason caught up to Sam, grabbing her arm and making her stop walking. "What do you think you're doing?"

Sam looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"My sister. Emily? What were you doing to her?" Sam looked shocked, and surprised. She said, "I was going to be her friend... that's it."

Jason let her go. "That better be it."

Alice gripped her whiteboard and marker, looking a bit worried about the challenge. Christopher asked her, "Are you okay?"

Alice nodded and wrote, 'I'm okay, thanks.' Christopher nodded. He said, "I just don't want someone nice like you getting hurt." He walked away, waving after he realized what he said. Jake laughed. "Bro, that was bad," he said when his brother got closer to him.

"I'm not good with girls... especially ones I like." Christopher looked embarrassed at what he'd admitted. "You won't say anything, right?"

"Of course not!" He playfully punched Christopher's arm. "Who do you think I am?"

Christopher looked relieved. Denise managed to catch up with Brooklyn, who'd waited for her after seeing her. "Hey, Brooke. Ready for day 2 of torture?"

Brooke smiled. "Hey, that makes it sound worse." She looked at Denise's iPod screen. "What is that band? I've never heard of them."

"Panic! At the Disco **(1)**." Denise lent Brooke one of her ear buds. "Like them?"

"They're good, yeah. Do you have all their music?" she asked after seeing Denise go to her selection of songs. Denise nodded.

"A lot of it. Not all." She heard Baden call her name, and waved briefly to Brooke before going over to him. "See ya, enemy."

Brooke waved and grinned. Jake, deciding to manipulate her, said, "Isn't Denise on that team?"

"Yeah, but we're good friends." Brooke waves her hand, as if she were dismissing any thoughts Jake may have of her forming a cross-team alliance like he had. "Nothing major."

"Okay, just checking." Jake still walked next to her, but didn't speak.

"Welcome to the forest! Where you'll be located for this challenge." Chris aimed his arm at the darkness of the woods. "I have ten hidden rocks in the forest, all ranging in location. Trees, bushes, even on leaves. You'll split up into teams of two for this challenge, and work together to find them."

He took in the campers' shocked faces. "Yep! In the dark. Plus there are animals that can eat you. Begin!"

Simon walked towards Brooklyn, waving. "Brooke. Want to work with me?" She smiled and nodded.

"I'm a bit afraid of the woods."

"Don't worry." Simon smiled reassuringly. "You'll be okay."

Christopher decided to try and talk to Alice again. "Hey, Alice. Want to..." He directed his hand into the woods. Alice nodded and smiled. Jake looked around at his team, thinking there was nobody worth working with.

"Josh!" he called, but Josh was already walking off with Sam. The only person left was Emily.

"We going or what?" Emily asked. She tried to ignore Jason's suspicious look at Jake. "Let's go."

Meanwhile, Baden immediately walked towards Denise. "Hey, Denise."

Denise only waved and focused on a camper who was already talking to her- Francesca. Baden looked angrily at her. "Explain what you're doing?" he asked Francesca.

"I was simply asking Denise to work with me."

"That's what I was going to do."

 **Confessional**

 **Francesca: Ugh! Can he ever just let me do what I want?**

 **Baden: She is so annoying! Ruining my plans.**

 **End Confessional**

"Well, you can't. So sorry." Baden watched Denise and Francesca walk away. Ricardio said, '"Hey! Baden?"

Baden sighed. "Ugh fine." Under his breath, he said, "Only because you are the most tolerable person here."

Emma was stuck with Carson, leaving Conan and Jason.

With Brooke and Simon, they were both talking while searching. "Why'd you audition?" Simon asked.

"For fun. I want to enter a TV show at least once in my life."

"I want to tell people I don't know."

"That is kind of..." Brooklyn began.

"Oh, I know. At least I'm not a millionaire who invented the pool noodle. My dreams aren't that stupid." Simon and Brooke laughed.

"Woah!" Brooke suddenly fell to the ground, tripping over something. "Is it... look Simon!"

"We found one! Awesome!" Simon held out his hand to help Brooke up. She smiled and blushed, not meeting his eyes.

"I'll hold it." Simon picked up the rock. "Hmm, painted gold. Probably fake."

"Obviously."

Christopher and Alice were also talking, with Alice writing on the whiteboard. "So, what do you like to do?" he asked, almost stuttering.

'Music,' Alice wrote back. 'You?'

"I like to do lots of stuff. Being a video game tester is my dream." Alice smiled.

"Sorry about that comment, earlier." Alice shook her head and wrote, 'It's alright.' Christopher seemed glad he hadn't made a fool of himself.

"See that? Look!" Alice looked up just in time to see a rock, painted gold, perched on a tree branch that looked like it were about to fall off. "Should we wait for it to fall, or-" Christopher began, until the branch fell. "Never mind."

Francesca and Denise weren't having much luck either. The only progress being made was Francesca managing to turn Denise against Baden.

"He told me he wants to vote you off. Plus, he is so... so... well, he's very rowdy." Denise nodded and selected a new song to play.

"I don't care. I'm here for Brooklyn."

"Brooklyn? You mean that girl on the other team?"

Denise nodded. "Yeah. She convinced me."

"Hmm... she must be very convincing then." Francesca was quickly in thought, seemingly distracted and unfocused.

 **Confessional**

 **Francesca: Brooklyn could be of very good use. I can easily eliminate Jake using her. Or should I get to his brother?**

 **End Confessional**

Sam and Josh were easily talking about their lives back home. "You have a little brother?" Sam asked. "Interesting."

"Yeah. I would do anything for him."

"That's so sweet. You must be very loving." Sam smiled.

"I am. Hey, have you seen any rocks?"

"No. Nothing..."

Chris's voice boomed from the loudspeakers. "Team No has two rocks! Team Nobody Gives a Crap has zero."

Francesca glared at the nearest speaker. She grabbed a nearby rock, ignoring Denise's attempts to stop her. "McLean..." she said as she threw it at the speaker.

"Francesca! That was a golden rock!" Francesca looked down, and next to the crashed speaker, was a gold painted stone.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Denise angrily growled and looked away. She stalked away, leaving Francesca all by herself.

"Hey! That's against the rules!"

Denise only grabbed the stone and walked away.

Jake was mostly trying to manipulate Emily. "You are the most sarcastic person I know."

"Oh, I know."

"So, how has your time on the show been?"

Emily rolled her eyes."Lay a finger on me, and Jason will have your head."

Jake sighed.

Ricardio was talking to Baden, and they were both making little progress. "Find anything yet?"

Ricardio cut off his talk about sports. "No." He kicked at the ground. "Ow!" He ended up holding his foot in pain. "That hurt me!"

"You idiot..." Baden muttered to himself. "Great!" He picked up the thing that hurt Ricardio, which was a rock.

"Both teams are tied!" came Chris's voice over the speakers.

Francesca happily walked through the woods. She was more relaxed since Denise walked away from her. She suddenly saw something shiny in a bush. "Is that..." she said, getting closer. "Yes!"

"Three-Two, team NGC!"

Jake kicked at a tree in anger. Emily didn't seem to care, and a golden rock fell out of a hole in the tree.

"Three all!" Emily and Jake cheered, and the rest of the team did as they stood around the forest.

"We're so going to win this!" Brooklyn exclaimed, smiling and looking at Simon. He smiled back. "Yes we are!" Simon said happily in excitement.

Christopher and Alice were carefully pushing through bushes, and suddenly Alice tripped over something like Brooke had. The leg of her pants rose a little bit, and she quickly pushed them down.

 **Confessional**

 **Christopher: Am I going crazy, or did I see something on Alice's legs?**

 **Alice: *writes* 'That was a close one'**

 **End Confessional**

"Alice! We did it!" Christopher wrapped Alice up in a hug, making her smile and drop her whiteboard and marker. "Oh, sorry."

Alice smiled as if she were saying, 'It's okay,' and picked up her stuff. Christopher grabbed the golden stone.

"Three-Four team No!"

Baden furiously kicked at a tree. "Ugh! Stupid Team No!" Ricardio didn't seem surprised at this, and suddenly Baden was overcome with a trap hitting his face from a tree. "Ow!"

Chris laughed from the loudspeaker. "And Baden suddenly gets trapped. That'll be great for ratings!"

Baden yelled through the forest, "McLean, I hate you!" Chris only chuckled until the speaker was broken by Baden hitting it with a piece of wood he found on the ground.

Francesca had just walked by and seen Baden throw the rock. She gasped and walked away, impressed. When he followed her, she said, "Impressive. I love how his voice completely crackled."

Baden grinned, smirking. "Well, you know me." He leaned against a tree. Francesca looked away, and he only grinned wider.

 **Confessional**

 **Baden: Typically, I wouldn't give a damn about a girl on my team. But she can be a lot of fun to mess around with and tease.**

 **Francesca: That idiot! He honestly took my compliment the wrong way. Still, he can be fun to tease.**

 **End Confessional**

Conan, being a junior detective, managed to track down two gold stones, much to the delight of Carson who was working next to him. "Five-Four team NGC!"

Simon sighed. "One more, and they win."

Brooklyn looked at him in disbelief. "You said we would win. Are you denying that now?"

"I'm just saying, it looks like they may win."

Brooke leaned against a tree. She took deep breaths. "Yeah. Simon, can we take a break? I'm so... tired..."

Simon nodded. "Sure." He helped her catch her breath. Brooke smiled at him, relieved.

Denise made the NGC team win. She was simply wandering around, with her iPod, when she tripped over something. "Is this..."

Chris's voice rang out over the speakers. "Team NGC wins!"

Jake met up with his team. He narrowed his eyes at everyone, and said in a demanding voice, "Emily."

Emily gasped. Jake pretended not to notice and grabbed Brooke, Simon, and Christopher. They all looked unsure of what they had to do.

Jake whispered to Brooke and Simon, "Vote Emily. If you don't, I'll use your secret crush against you." Brooklyn looked shocked, and Simon quickly made a joke to calm her down.

Christopher looked scared. "Jake, don't make me do this. Please!"

"You said you wanted to help, right? Help me win?"

Christopher nodded.

"Okay! Team No! Welcome to the elimination ceremony. As you know, you get a marshmallow if you are still in the game. I have seven marshmallows on this plate. They go to: Brooklyn, Simon, Christopher, Sam, Josh, and Alice."

Emily and Jake glared at each other. "The final marshmallow goes to...

Jake!"

Emily gasped. "Just let me go." She waved goodbye to her whole team, and said her goodbyes. Jake looked away from Emily and only waved as she was taken away.

"That's it for a new episode, and I'll see you next time! Will Brooke and Simon ever admit they like each other? How will Jason fare without Emily? Will Denise's team accept her now that she helped win a challenge? And what is up with Baden and Francesca? Find out next time on Total Drama: Return of Pahkitew!"

 **Eliminated: Emily**

 **Team No: Simon, Brooklyn (Brooke), Jake, Alice, Christopher, Sam, Joshua**

 **Team Nobody Gives a Crap: Jason, Baden, Ricardio, Conan, Emma, Denise, Carson, Francesca**

 **(1) You should really listen to them! P!ATD is crazy awesome.**


	5. Episode 3: How will You Act?

"Last time on Total Drama: Return to Pahkitew, we all searched for golden rocks in the woods. The teams split up, and there was a lot of drama: Denise chose to go it alone, leaving Francesca behind, while Christopher came close to discovering Alice's big secret. In the end, Jake convinced his team to eliminate Emily the sarcastic bookworm. What will happen next on Total Drama: Return to Pahkitew?"

Francesca lazily leaned against the wall of the cabin, trying to think strategy for the game. She knew Baden was just as evil as she was and would make a good alliance member, especially since her and Jake hadn't really managed to actually work together ever since they'd split up and been put on different teams. Working with Baden, or at least attempting to, would benefit her. So she walked right up to him.

"What do you want? I'm busy." Baden walked away from her. She called after him, "I want to talk about a possible alliance."

"Why? You're fine on your own." Baden watched her, waiting for a response.

"We can both stay in the game longer. Think about it: you and me, the final two."

Baden thought for a minute. "Deal. But only because I'll make it to the finals."

 **Confessional**

 **Baden: Do I know she's playing me? Yes. Will I work with her that long? No.**

 **Francesca: Ha. He doesn't know what he's in for. May as well just tell him goodbye now.**

 **End Confessional**

Outside of the cabins, Denise was enjoying being along with her music. She was suddenly interuppted when Emma walked out of the girl's cabin and past her. "Do you mind?"

"Ugh, I hate Francesca. She kept trying to tell me I need a makeover." Emma rolled her eyes at the thought of wearing makeup and being a girly girl.

"Say no, then."

"She's too persistent." Emma stalked off, away from Denise. Carson walked out next, confused as to why Emma walked away. She asked Denise, "What was that about?"

"Emma is mad at Francesca, OMG! You know the news." Carson walkes back in, finally leaving Denise alone. "At last, peace," she told herself.

Jason was still a bit upset over his sister's elimination, and couldn't help but think about if she was okay being alone at the Playa. He did his best to comfort himself, saying that Emily would be alright.

Conan mainly sat by himself, part of him hoping someone would reach out and talk to him. Being an introvert, he wasn't very outgoing, but was open to making friends. Eventually, someone did walk up to him. "Hey,Conan," said Ricardio.

"Hey Ricardio."

Meanwhile, with the other team, Alice was writing on her whiteboard and chatting with Christopher, who was the only person she really liked talking to (besides Brooke). Brooklyn was just sitting on her bed and looking bored.

Josh and Simon were making jokes to each other, and were taking turns doing so. Jake was spray painting a tiny skull and crossbones on the wall next to his bunk. After taking with Alice, Christopher walked over to his brother. "Hey, Jake."

"Christopher! Hey, bro." Jake shook the paint bottle and when he saw that it was empty, chucked it onto his bed. "How's it going with Alice?"

"I don't know. Maybe she just thinks of me as a friend."

Jake calmly said, "Any girl would be crazy not to like you, Chris." Christopher nodded.

 **Confessional**

 **Christopher: I hope Jake was right. Alice is really cool, I really do hope she likes me.**

 **Jake: My brother wants a girlfriend, obviously. What better dude to help him than his own brother?**

 **End Confessional**

Chris wlaked out and paced back and forth in front of the cabins. Behind him sat a large box of wood and fabric, which would be used for the challenge. "Ready to compete, players?"

Sighs and "I don't knows" spread through the crowd. "Too bad, because you'll have to be! If you remember, we had a challenge back in season two where one person from each team did a short scene. Well, this is a copy of that! Here's how it'll work: one person from each team is named leader. They get the costumes and set ready for when Chef and myself come to see your scene. Team No, you get a romance scene, and team NGC gets an action. The lines are all up to you."

"Will we be performing here?" Chris nodded. Brooklyn looked like she'd seen a ghost, while Jake was smirking and watching Christopher.

"Yep! For Chef, me, and the other team!"

With that, Chris walked off and left them to work. Jake almost immediately said, "I'm leader." He pointed towards Christopher and Alice. "You two are doing the scene."

 **Confessional**

 **Christopher: Jake is practically my best friend ever, but he drives me crazy sometimes. Me and Alice in a romance scene for a challenge? Really?**

 **Alice: *writes* Really Jake?**

 **End Confessional**

"Bro, are you serious?" Christopher asked. "Yes!" Jake replied. Brooklyn seemed almost too happy to not be in the scene.

"Jake, Alice uses her whiteboard to talk. How will she-" Jake silneced his brother, then said, "She has to speak. Or she's not doing this challenge. Brooklyn, find a costume for Alice. Josh, you get Christopher's."

Brooke and Josh nodded, running off for the things they needed.

"How about this, Alice?" Brooklyn asked, holding up a light blue dress with white flowers on it. Alice almost immediately shook her head no. "This?" This time, Brooke was holding a white sweater and blouse with a pink skirt. Once again, Alice said no.

"Here, you look then. I'll help with the set." Alice took Brooklyn's place as she searched in the box.

Josh led Christopher to a different box, pulling out different things for him to wear. "Is this good?" he asked while showing Christopher a white T-shirt underneath a purple, red and blue flannel shirt. Christopher shrugged.

"Sure, it's cool," he said.

Alice agreed on a cream-colored sweater dress and black leggings, that went with a brown belt and brown and blue beaded necklace. Brooke walked over to check it out. "That is really cute, Alice."

Alice smiled and nodded, saying this was what she wanted. Brooke watched her, a bit suspicious. Simon said to her, "Brooke, we still have painting to do!" Brooklyn nodded and ran over to help.

Meanwhile, with the other team, Baden and Francesca were trying to both be leader. Francesca yelled, "Well I don't know how to fight or do those fancy moves for the action."

"You know what? Fine. Francesca is the leader." Baden muttered something to himself as he searched through the box.

Denise reached in and pulled out a bunch of black costumes for the villains. She seemed impressed. "Hey guys, look! Chris spent money for once." Her team smiled and seemed happy, at least until Emma said, "I want to try to be the hero person."

Baden started saying, "Try? We have a few hours to make this scene, and you're saying you want to try?"

 **Confessional**

 **Emma: I want to help my team, and that guy starts yelling at me?**

 **Denise: We will never work until everyone stops fighting.**

 **End Confessional**

Jake was busy pulling a bunch of wood out of a box, which he said would make a good bench. While they were broking on making said bench, Jake decided to spray paint the whole set. He got blue paint all over the background, then a layer of green for the grass.

Christopher, finally being dressed, walked over to Jake. "Good job, Jake. It looks great."

Jake nodded proudly. "Thank you. Hey, bro. Alice needs help speaking, and I can't help her. Can you?" he asked Christopher, just loud enough for Alice to hear. Christopher gave him a look, then he joined Alice.

"Let me help you. Is that okay?" he asked Alice when he was walking with her.

"Um..." Alice sighed. "I'll be alright." Christopher looked happy, hearing Alice talk. He gave her a smile and a thumbs up, before doing something for his brother. Alice waved and blushed, watching him go.

On Team NGC, Denise was busy painting a set of buildings on a big piece of wood Francesca found. She jumped as a voice behind her said, "Good job, but do it faster." Denise turned around to see Francesca, the team leader, behind her.

"God, okay," Denise answered as she painted faster. When Francesca was out of sight, and muttered, "Bitch."

Baden was wearing a super hero outfit, from the season 2 challenge (Harold's old Captain Alberta outfit). The other team members in the scene; Conan, Carson, Denise, and Jason, were all dressed in pure black.

"Why do I have to wear black? Is this challenge even going to be safe?" Jason asked everyone. Baden passed by him and said, "For the scene, and it could be safe."

Jason nodded, worrying about the safety of what he was doing.

Sam, on team No, was busy doing Alice's makeup. "You look like a princess, Alice," she said. "Just beautiful."

Alice shyly spoke, "Thanks Sam." she looked in a nearby mirror. "I really do."

 **Confessional**

 **Sam: Alice is lilke a princess! I love doing makeovers.**

 **Alice: *quietly speaking* I hope I'll be ready for this...**

 **End Confessional**

"Okay, let's see your scenes!" Chris called as he and Chef drove up in Chef's Jeep. Francesca and Jake yelled, "But you said a few hours!"

"Yes, I did. But then I got bored. Let's go!" He said. Both leaders whispered to the actors and actresses, "Make it up as you go along."

 **Scene 1**

 **Team No**

Alice and Christopher sat on the bench, next to each other.

"It's lovely out here," Christopher said to start.

Alice nodded. "I know. It's beautiful."

"Kind of like you, you know." Christopher was looking into Alice's eyes now, mostly forgetting about the fact that he was being watched.

"Thanks." Alice blushed and looked away.

"What's wrong?"

"What happens when you leave me?" Alice asked, shyly looking down and sighing.

"I will never," Christopher said.

In the crowd, Jake grinned and watched them. Francesca nudged him. "Why are you grinning like crazy?" she asked.

"Oh, a plan of mine is working perfectly, that's all." Francesca watched him suspiciously, but nodded and looked away.

"Well, I never know when you will. I don't want to..."

Christopher smile to calm her down. "I promise I never will."

"How do you know?"

"Because I... I love you," he said. He quickly (and nervously) kissed her cheek.

Brooke, Sam, Denise, and even Francesca said, "Aww..."

Chef looked close to crying, and said, "That was beautiful, you two..."

 **Confessional**

 **Christopher: I can't believe I did that! I love that Jake made us do that.**

 **Alice: *speaking shyly* I can't believe that just happened...**

 **End Confessional**

Jake high-fived his brother as he walked up to him. "Now what do you have to say?"

"Thanks, I guess..." Christopher smiled at Jake. "You really knew what you were doing."

When Alice arrived near them, she didn't really look at anyone, and picked up her whitebaord and marker.

Brooke whispered to her, "Great job, I had no idea you were so good at acting."

Alice wrote, 'Thanks Brooke.'

 **Scene 2**

 **Team Nobody Gives a Crap**

Baden stood on the top of a 'building' and smirked as Denise, Conan, Carson, and Jason surrounded him. He evilly glared at them, then pushed two of them out of the way. The other two, he knocked to the ground.

Out of nowhere, a suitcase flew into one of their hands. This resulted in a fistfight, with tiny bits of boxing and wrestling involved. The suitcase was used to knock out everyone, and when Baden left them on the ground knocked out, He triumphantly smirked and walked away with the case in his hand.

"Action packed, I like it," was Chris's comment when they finished. Chef nodded.

"Who won?" called Jake and Francesca, and they turned to each other and said, "Shut up!"

Chris gestured to Chef. "He decides, and I think I know who he's chosen."

Chef nodded and pointed to Team No. "I nearly cried, it was so beautiful," he said as a reason why. Team No smiled and cheered. Chris said, "I declare Team No the winners! As a reward, they get a free movie night in their cabin. Any movie you want, we've got it." The team cheered again.

"NGC, I'll see you at the bonfire ceremony."

Christopher walked up to Alice on the way back to their cabin. "That was good, huh?"

Alice nodded. 'Yes,' she wrote.

Jake gestured to Christopher and mouthed, "Ask her already!"

Christopher nervously looked away, then asked, "Want to go out with me...?"

Alice seemed to light up as she nodded yes. Jake gave his brother a thumbs up, and Christopher smiled.

At the bonfire ceremony, Team Nobody Gives a Crap sat around the fire. "I have seven marshmallows on this plate. If I give you one, you're safe for another episode. Jason, Conan, Denise, Carson, Francesca, and Emma." They all grabbed their marshmallows and smiled.

"Ricardo, you did very little to help your team. Baden, you almost caused your team to lose. But only one of you is leaving tonight. That is... Ricardo!" Chris said as Baden grabbed his marshmallow.

"Why?"

"You barely did anything to help. We had to do it."

Baden followed him to the dock. "See you never!" Francesca joined in waving him goodbye.

"There you have it for another episode! Will Christopher and Alice's relationship last? Will there be more drama? Yes to the last one! Find out next yptime on Total Drama: Return of Pahkitew!"


End file.
